Shadow the Hedgehog
Shadow the Hedgehog is an anti-hero from the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise, and a major protagonist in Smash Fighters Z. Shadow is a black hedgehog resembling Sonic, and bears the title of the "Ultimate Lifeform". He was created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik, Eggman's grandfather, with the United Federation's funding, and aid from the alien life form, Black Doom, as an attempt to cure a rare illness for Gerald's granddaughter, Maria. When the military deemed the project too dangerous, following the failure of Project Gizoid, it was shut down and Shadow was placed in stasis, until Eggman freed him 50 years later, where, following trials and tribulations concerning whose side he is on, as well as amnesia, he became a close ally to Sonic, and a member of G.U.N. Personality Shadow has lone wolf attitude and superiority and narcisstic complex, but is rational. He can sometimes be aggressive, rash or harsh. Shadow often displays a great deal of pride and arrogance. During the Mecha Sonic Saga, he was shown to be very hot-headed and would rather work alone following the assumed deaths of Rouge and E-123 Omega, although he was calmed down significantly by Meta Knight, who he initially had a heated rivalry with. He reverted back to hiss old self fully when he discovered his friends were alive. Majin Shadow After being transformed into Majin Shadow, Shadow reverts back to his personality back during the Mecha Sonic Saga, but had a notable bloodlust and a desire to defeat Sonic. Brainwashed Shadow During the Smithy Saga, Shadow is captured by Smithy and fitted with a mind control headpiece. With this, he reverted to becoming an arrogant hothead once more, but became considerably aggressive and cold-blooded, and acted without mercy. His memories of his friends locked away in his mind, he was forced to show loyalty to Smithy. Rebellious Shadow With his headpiece damaged, Shadow began regaining some of his will on Planet Plantain. He became considerably ruthless against the Smithy Gang, challenging its elite without a shred of mercy, and defeating its downed members at his first chance, while slowly regaining his memories, using these to eventually side with Team Mario once more. During his fight with Smithy, Shadow's headpiece was finally destroyed, restoring him to his true self. Chaos Shadow Chaos Shadow II Trivia *Majin Shadow is based on Majin Vegeta and Broly, he also breaks free from his control the same way Vegeta does. *In one instance, Princess Peach offers Sonic and Shadow a cup of tea. Sonic initially accepts, but Shadow points out that both he and Sonic are lactose intolerent (As tea contains milk) being that they are hedgehogs, referencing that hedgehogs having lactose intolerance as a species. * During the New Metallix Tournament, Shadow wears his "Leather" outfit from Sonic Rivals. *During a flashback sequence in the Strong World movie, Shadow is shown to having been trained in martial arts by Gerald Robotnik. Category:Heroes Category:Possessed Characters Category:Majins Category:Characters Category:Mobians Category:G.U.N. Category:Shadow the Hedgehog Category:Special War Powers Category:Multiverse Tournament Fighters